song_of_the_nightingale_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajh
"The light of the sun will burn you!" Rajh is an Aarakocra cleric in service to The Humbled One. Dedicated to saving his family, Rajh fights using holy magic and a large hammer to smite all those who threaten his loved ones. Biography Sharan-Anrazi Rajh is the oldest of seven siblings, all much younger than him. Shortly after the birth of his siblings though, his mother passed away. Rajh helped raise his family along with his father, until one day they were attacked by the pirate Yu'ri. Rajh's father was killed, and he and his brothers were taken into slavery. After some time though, Rajh, with the help of the halfling Sabat, escaped captivity, and found his way to a nearby temple of the god known as The Humbled One. After serving the god for a time, Rajh learned of a mysterious noble known as Etrucio, who could possibly help him rescue his family. Making his way to the city of Karabajh, Rajh, along with 5 other heroes, fought in the arena to gain Etrucio's attention. Eventually, Rajh finally met with Etrucio, who agreed to help track down Rajh's family, in exchange for knowledge about a mysterious cipher. Out in his travels, Rajh's life was changed, seeing the wonders of this land, and all the horrors too. One case was during a skirmish with a group called the Pharoah's watch. In an attempt to rescue his teammate Gemaco, Rajh dove through a tent, but got caught in the roof of the tent. Being whacked for a bit while he was helplessly caught in the tent, he eventually caught fire while still stuck, barely making out before being burned to death. However, Gemaco had been heavily injured on the other side of the tent, and Rajh rushed through the still burning tent to save him. Due to this incident, Rajh from that day on had a particular distaste for tents and closed spaces. Eventually Etrucio learned of a slave auction happening in the city of Ggindu. Traveling there with his group members, now calling themselves the Exiles, Rajh, much to his horror, saw one of the slaves being auctioned was his brother, Ebo. Initially trying to save his younger brother with some subtlety, Rajh failed to do so, and instead started a massive brawl, flying over the brawling patrons, and rescuing his brother. Still bound by oath to help Etrucio learn about the cipher, Rajh would do so, until he was tasked with helping the dragon Saranino. She required assistance birthing her young in a place they could survive. Unfortunately, the last remaining place nearby was a cave thought to be empty. While assisting the dragon, the Exiles were ambushed by spiders, and although he fought valiantly, Rajh got caught in the webs of spiders, and was poisoned. Unable to get free in time, Rajh succumbed to the poison, and died in Ebo's arms. Some time later, however, Rajh's body was brought to the temple of The Humbled One, where it was revealed that there was still a purpose for him, and Rajh returned to life. Rajh was assured his family would be returned to him, and so he spent his time now spreading the word of his god. One day, he had a visitor, the Exile member known as Anzu would come to the temple, with him was the now freed brothers of Rajh. Anzu was met by the grateful cleric, and was awarded with his memory curse lifted, as well as training in healing arts. It is here that Rajh spent the rest of his days until the split of the timeline. Lost Mine of Phandelver Abeir-Toril 1 Rajh's history is rather unknown, but it is known he did spread the word of The Humbled One to Seleon. Abeir-Toril 2 During a journey to Phandelver to investigate an attack on a temple of the Humbled One, Rajh met up with the group of heroes, having been sought out by the Necromancer Sasha. In return for teaching her his healing magic, Rajh enlisted their help in tracking down his missing brother, Ebo. Rajh would eventually find his younger brother, having been caught by bandits, and eliminated them. Thanking the party, he and his brother would depart for Stormcrown. Personality While usually kindhearted, Rajh had a bit more violent side to him, which was brought out when his family or friends were threatened. Rajh also had a love for music, as when he bought a flute in the Karabajh bazaar, he would often start playing it as a joke. It can be assumed Rajh also was a drinker, as one night during a party he got extremely drunk. Abilities & Equipment Rajh's clerical training, specifically light class, taught him much in the way of holy magic. While usually trying his best to heal the party, Rajh would also frequently cast the spell Sacred Flame. He carried with him a large mace, and his holy symbol was a leather fingerless glove with the emblem of The Humbled One glowing in its palm. During his travels, Rajh was gifted the dagger Hanging Lightning by the god known as The Armored One, which was later passed down to Anzu after Rajh's death. After his death, Rajh abandoned his hammer, in favor of a staff with a small idol of the humbled one at the top. Appearance An average height Aarakocra, Rajh stood at around 7" tall. Due to being a Nasir subspecies, he resembled a humanoid eagle, with white feathers and a golden beak. Before his death, Rajh had golden eyes. After his resurrection, his left eye turned a brilliant silver color.